


Daddy

by Midnyt_Tyr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnyt_Tyr/pseuds/Midnyt_Tyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a bit of fun with Sam. Shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I wrote at work on my break. I'm sorry for the stalemate on my other works. I hit a gruesome writer's block, so it may take a while. Just know, when I do update, it'll be the last chapter(s) of the story or stories.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

John's thrusts were so hard, they rocked the headboard into the wall. He grunted with effort with each one, egged on by his youngest son's screams. He tightened his grip on the sweat slicked thighs currently resting on his chest, no doubt leaving bruises that would last for a few days.

Sam was wrecked beneath him, his spit slick mouth wide open, his eyes clenched shut, one hand wrapped around his cock, squeezing the base and the other arm draped over his forehead, fisting his long hair. The screams began to die down into desperate whimpers as the pleasure-pain of his father roughly slamming into his abused hole, into his overstimulated prostate, became too much.

"D-Daddy, please, need it, need to come, Daddy, please!" He begged, his voice hoarse. John chuckled deeply, his pace unfaltering. Sam kept begging, thrashing his head back and forth, hips jerking wildly and only stimulating him further.

"Daddy's pretty baby boy wants to come, huh?" John panted. At Sam's nod, he smirked. "Gonna be a good boy for Daddy, or am I gonna have to whore you out for a week again? Keep you all wet and loose for me and your brother, using your little fuck hole as much as we want, whenever we want, plugging your ass after we pump it full of our come?"

Sam moaned brokenly. "... Daddy's good little..." Sam trailed in and out.

John smacked his boy's ass. "Speak up, slut."

Sam gasped and rocked his hips hard against his father. "Wanna be Daddy's good little whore!" He cried.

"Then you can't come, baby. Whores don't get to come." John growled.

Sam shook his head. "Wanna come so bad. Please Daddy! Still be a good little cock slut for you and Dean."

John groaned and grabbed Sam's hand in his, moving them both up and down along Sam's dick. 

"Come for Daddy, Sammy. Come for me." He groaned loudly as he shot his seed into Sam's tight, hot ass.

Sam cried out hoarsely as he came alongside his father, coating his and John's stomach and chest in his load.

"So much come, baby boy. Love it." He panted, slowing his thrusts until he was doing a bit more than humping his son. Pulling out, he pushed Sam's legs up to his chest and leaned down until his face was buried in his boy's sweet, sweet ass. He lapped at Sam's dripping hole, moaning when Sam opened up for his tongue, letting the come inside slip out.

"So good... So good, Daddy. Wanna be your good little slut. Feel you in me all the time. Taste Dean's come in the back of my throat."

John licked and sucked at Sam's pucker until he shuddered and came again. Oh, to be eighteen again, John thought.

Sighing happily and licking his lips, he moved up Sam's long body and pressed his lips against the younger man's for a wet, sloppy kiss. They made out, lazily licking into each other's mouths until the high had subsided. John rolled over to lay next to Sam and wrapped him in his arms.

Sam buried his face under John's chin and sighed. "Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, Sammy."

The bed dipped and a warm, wet rag was wedged between the two men, wiping their mess. They moved apart to give better access and Sam smiled brightly up into bright green eyes.

"Enjoy the show?" John asked as he pulled Sam back to him.

Dean grinned. "I came so hard watching you two. God, you're so hot, Sam. So big now. Nowhere near the tiny little runt you were four years ago."

Sam kicked his foot back playfully. "Shut up, Dean! Now lay with us."

"Still bossy, though..." Dean teased, tossing the rag to the floor and crawling in bed behind Sam. 

Sam moaned lightly when he felt Dean's half hard cock pressing against his ass. He pushed back and smiled when Dean moaned.

"'S cold out, Dean. Let me keep you - ah! - keep you warm." Sam purred as he slid onto his big brother's dick. When Dean was inside fully, John rubbed his older son's hip.

"Let him warm your cock for the night. In the morning, you can fuck him into the mattress."

After the three exchanging sweet kisses to each other, they cuddled up closer and slowly drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> No regrets! :}


End file.
